The Potter Legacy
by silverrowan
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Harry Potter's life turned upside down.......
1. The Letter

The Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this fic!  
  
Harry Potter stared out of his window on fourth Privet Drive and sighed. He looked at the empty streets outside and waited. Fifty eight.. Fifty-nine.. Sixty! It was his sixteenth birthday! Not that it mattered. The Dursleys have never given him any presents (unless you count toothpicks and socks as presents) preferring to leave that job to his friends at his so called "freak school" if he had any that is.  
  
At the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his friends seemed a little distanced from him. He had just ignored it as a trick of his mind but now he was not so sure. Usually he would have tons of letters from his friends as they knew how lonely it was here but this summer he had not gotten a single one.  
  
The last time something like this had happened was when Dobby, a house-elf, had been stopping his mail but he was sure that was not the case this time. He sighed again and silently chided himself for wallowing in self-pity. He wondered if his friends had forgotten him. Some friends they are. He thought bitterly, you'd think that they are the same as the Dursleys, forgetting about my birthday.  
  
He watched the night sky in misery until a movement caught his eye. He squinted at it through his glasses as it came closer and closer. Realizing it was an owl, he quickly jumped aside to let it come through.  
  
The owl itself was a magnificent sight. Harry wasn't sure if he's ever seen one like this before. It had black feathers with a deep dark blue layered around the edges. Its chest was a silvery white color that seemed to glow in the darkness. The head was black and its eyes were a deep emerald green that seemed a tad wiser for a mere bird.  
  
~A tad wiser or a mere bird is right. I am not a mere bird ~  
  
You can speak!?  
  
~Of course *snorts* I am a shape-shifter. Actually a bird-shifter is more accurate since I can only shift into different kinds of birds. My name is Shadow and I am pleased to meet you, Master~  
  
Master! But I am not your master!  
  
~You are now my master. I am a gift from my former master to you. Speaking of my former master, I have a message from him~  
  
Let me see and by the way please call me Harry.  
  
~Very well, Harry~  
  
-_-_-  
  
Child, I hope you like my gift. Please take care of him. I know you're friends are ignoring you and before you make any assumptions, I am not stopping any letters.  
  
They didn't write any in the first place. Let me tell you why. Your friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are romantically involved with each other. Miss Granger is currently staying with Mr. Weasley at the Burrow. The reason they did not send any letters is that they were too busy with each other to remember you. Now before you start having any reaction, don't forgive them too easily. They are not worth it.  
  
Think about this: they are staying happily at the Burrow and enjoying their summer while you are stuck at your relatives' house. Most importantly, they couldn't even find time to tell you least of all, write any letters! What kind of friends would do that! Let me tell you something.  
  
Today is your sixteenth birthday and you have come of age and into your Inheritance. Your inheritance is the power that runs in you family line. A person inherits the power when they are old enough (coming of age). The Potter bloodline, no matter what you think or what people may tell you, is a very powerful one, even more powerful than the Malfoys or the four founders themselves.  
  
Now before you say that I'm crazy, it's the truth and not many knows of this fact. Actually only the Potters know of this. Hear me child; do not let this fact get out for secrecy is why we have managed to escape being marked by the Dark Lord.  
  
This is not known and it is only pure luck that Voldemort killed my son or as you can say, your father. Yes you got that right, I am your grandfather and that's why I know these things. Every pureblood family has at least one magical creature's blood in their veins, which makes that part something.  
  
Usually there's a main creature they take after and in the Malfoys' case, its veela. That's where they got their beauty. When you are part something, you take the creature's good points and not their weaknesses. The Potter line is an unusual case as over the years, we merge with lots of different kinds of creatures.  
  
We do not have a main creature so in our case we inherit from all the creatures, which made us very powerful. Even if a Potter has not come into the Inheritance, we are still more powerful than a normal wizard or witch. And it's that power that protected you from the killing curse along with your mother's sacrifice of course.  
  
Now you may wonder if that is the case, then why didn't James survive? It's because you are the only one in the new generation and that's why all the power goes to you. James has lots of cousins and the power that resides in the blood has to divide among them so James as one didn't have a lot of power.  
  
Now as Voldemort killed all of your relatives except for me, there will be no one else in your generation so all the power goes to you. Now as every witch or wizard comes into inheritance, there's an over rush of power that makes you dizzy. Because you're power is great, you will most likely black out for a few hours. The only reason you have not done so is because this letter has a stabilizing spell on it and once you let go, you will lose consciousness.  
  
There are lots of things you need to know about the Potters and I cannot talk about it in a letter. On shadow's neck, there is a chain. It is a portkey and will activate only when a Potter t ouch it. You may pack your things, as you will not be staying with the muggles anymore. The portkey will bring you to Potter Manor.  
  
Another thing before I end this letter, prepare for a shock when you look at the mirror when you wake up. As your newly formed magical powers get used to you, your power needs a body that will be able to hold the power and you will see changes in your body (mostly to the good side). Since your power magnitude is huge, I'm sure you'll be a hunk when you wake up.  
  
Cheers, Your grandfather, Harrison Seth Potter 


	2. The Manor

The Manor  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except nothing+fic  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at the letter in his hands. Him, powerful!?  
  
Oh great! More stuff to add to my ever-growing fame, He thought wryly but before he could think more about the situation, he sank into darkness.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Harry groaned as he woke up on the hard floor. He blinked and wondered how he ended up on the floor. It was then that he remembered the letter.  
  
Looking at the clock on his table, Harry Potter decided that he was a very lucky person and that thought only added like fuel is added to a fire when he saw himself in the mirror. If Draco Malfoy was beautiful, he was dead gorgeous.  
  
He had shot up from his 5'9 to 6'4. His hair had grown to a little over his shoulders. It had also changed a dull black to sleek black with Prussian blue on the tips. His eyesight became perfect and his eyes seemed to sparkle without the glasses. His scar is now a shiny silver color and mixed well with his eye color. He had also grown muscles. His built was lean but not skinny like he was before.  
  
Having seen his new form, Harry decided that he desperately needs more answers. Seeing as he's going into the wizarding world, he needed to change. The only problem is that his robes which had fitted him before is now too small for him. If only I can do magic! He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
~You can still do magic you know, Master Harry~  
  
How? The ministry will find out and I will most likely be expelled.  
  
~The Potters have always been able to do wandless magic. The Ministry can only detect magic done by wands~  
  
How did you know that?  
  
~I have served the Potter family for centuries of course I know. We, bird- shifters are immortal to a point you know~  
  
What's the point?  
  
~The Killing Curse. Before you destroyed Voldemort's power, he runs hunting parties specifically to hunt my kind. He hates birds you know~  
  
Oh! How do I do wandless magic?  
  
~You just picture whatever you want in your head. In time, you will just need to think about it before it happens~  
  
Thanks Shadow.  
  
~No problem~  
  
-_-_-  
  
If you look through the smallest window at Number Four Privet Drive at exactly 3:04 a.m., you'll see a young man wearing a deep blue robe with bulging pockets grabbing the neck of an extraordinary owl before disappearing in the blink of an eye. It happened so fast that whoever saw this would think that it was a trick of the mind.  
  
At 3:05 a.m., Fourth Privet Drive is wizard-free once more.  
  
-_-_-  
  
~Potter Manor~  
  
Harry Potter felt the familiar tug at his navel before his surroundings dissolved into a brightly lit room. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Welcome, Harry, to Potter Manor."  
  
He spun around and found a man of about twenty-two gazing at him with pale- blue eyes. The man was about 6'9 and was carefully looking at him before nodding his head in approval.  
  
"Not bad, Harry, not bad at all."  
  
"Are you my grandfather?"  
  
"Yes my name is Harrison Seth Potter."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Before you ask any questions, we need to give you a name."  
  
"But my name is Harry James Potter." Harry said confused.  
  
"The name is too plain. You may keep Harry but I will change James."  
  
"Okay." "Mmm. How does Harry Artemis Potter sound?"  
  
"It's nice. I'll keep it."  
  
"Good," said Harrison pleased. "Now that we got that settled, I assumed you want to know more about this manor." A nod.  
  
"The Potter Manor was built by Thomas Osiris Potter. The date is unknown. The Potter Manor was built on holy ground, which means you can't kill anybody here. Holy grounds are rare and if you found one, it's most likely in a deserted area. You probably don't know but we are in the area of the Himalayas."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes and because there's nobody for thousands of miles, the surrounding area belong to us Potters. Whenever someone enters the Himalayan area, whichever Potter is alive at that time will know.  
  
Only someone with Potter blood can apparate into and within the grounds. And while you are staying here, I will teach how to apparate. The British ministry does not control the Himalayas so don't worry about underage magic.  
  
Only Potters know about the Manor and this is a strictly guarded secret so that even your most-trusted friends cannot know about this Manor. The Manor is in the shape of a hexagon and has six different wings.  
  
They are the silver, gold, black, green, blue and violet wings. The silver wing contains of the armory, the gym, the arena and the grand patio. The gold wing contains the 200 suites and chambers. The black wing contains of the libraries on the dark arts and hundreds of dark artifacts Potters have collected over generations.  
  
Before you say anything, anything dark does not mean they're evil and Potters definitely aren't evil. The dark artifacts are safest here because we do not use them for evil and people other then Potters cannot enter so Voldemort cannot get his hands on them. The green wing led to the indoor gardens, the normal libraries, the chamber for the birds and the reptile house."  
  
"Grandfather, why would you want a reptile house?"  
  
"How did you become a parseltongue?"  
  
"Voldemort passed his abilities to me when he gave me the scar," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"That's not true. Voldemort did not give you any abilities. Potters have the gift since Marcel Julia Potter who is a parseltongue. Potters have always liked snakes after that."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"The blue wing contains of the gallery of portraits of different Potters, the music room, the meditation room, the tea room and the ball room. The violet wing consists of the dueling arena, libraries on curses and hexes, the spell room, the muggle room and the weaponry."  
  
"Grandfather what's the muggle room?"  
  
"The muggle room is the place where we study muggle technology and mixing technology with magic to create strong spells, shields, armors and weapons."  
  
"Its sounds dangerous."  
  
"It is." Harrison agreed. "But then, new stuff is always dangerous."  
  
"The front door of the Manor leads directly to the Grand Hall. Near the hall is the dining room and beneath the entire manor is the kitchen and where the house-elves are."  
  
"There are house-elves here?"  
  
"Of course. You didn't think that I kept the manor and all sixty gardens clean by myself, did you? There are exactly one thousand five hundred of them."  
  
"One thousand five hundred!!"  
  
"Correct. And there's the place under the ring of mountains where we keep our fortune."  
  
"You need the entire space beneath the mountains to keep your gold!?"  
  
"We have safe a lot over the years. The Malfoy fortune is an ant compared to the Potter fortune. Tomorrow we'll begin your studies. I've seen what Hogwarts teach. That's rubbish. It's high time you learn something useful. You can take a nap in your suite since you haven't sleep yet. When you wake up, you can explore the grounds. Here I'll give you a bracelet so you wouldn't get lost. This place is rather big."  
  
"Erm, sir, how is a bracelet going to help me?"  
  
"The gems on the bracelet works like a portkey. The silver, gold, black, green, blue and purple will bring you to their respective wings while the red one will bring you to the dining room. The yellow will bring you directly to your suite. If you need any help, call for a house-elf. Lunch is at twelve and seeing that it's five in the morning, it'll just give you enough time to sleep and you can explore after lunch."  
  
"Grandfather, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly, young man."  
  
"If you are my grandfather, why do you look only twenty-two years old?"  
  
Harrison smirked and said in an offhand tone, "There are certain aspects to being nearly part vampire you know." 


	3. The Teachers

The Teachers  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* nothing is mine! *Runs away*  
  
It was with some cheerfulness when Harry pressed the red gem on his bracelet to bring him to the dining room. He expected a large beautiful table with glass and crystal cutlery and plates. He expected a beautiful room with carpets and roses. He expected delicious dishes arranged neatly on the table. What he did not expect was a long row of men lining up in one row against the wall.  
  
The men were all dressed differently. Some wore suits, some wore tunics with swords by their sides, some wore robes covered in stars and planets.He even saw one dressed in a fishnet. When he first entered the room, all he could do was gawk with his jaw open until a chuckle was heard from across the room.  
  
Then he looked up and stared some more. His grandfather was dressed in a black tanktop with a chain around his neck. He also wore leather pants along with dragon hide boots. It wasn't the fact that his grandfather looked dead sexy that bothered him. It wasn't the fact that he was even thinking that his grandfather looked sexy that bothered him. It was the fact that he thinks the male population looked sexy and not the female.  
  
His grandfather chuckled again and patted a seat beside him.  
  
"Come Harry, have a seat and wipe your jaw off the floor. You look like a goldfish."  
  
He closed his mouth abruptly and took the seat next to his grandfather. Suddenly, dishes upon dishes of food appeared on the table. He stared at them in wonder and look at his grandfather.  
  
Harrison looked right back at his grandson and said, "What are you waiting for, tuck in!"  
  
And so he did.  
  
It was when the dishes are cleared that Harry remembered the men. He turned around and blinked. They were still standing there motionless. Harry debated over the idea that they were dead or not. Na.Grandfather won't arrange dead man in the dining room. Besides, corpses smell.  
  
But he still looked at them uneasily. He couldn't tell whether they were blinking or not because they were all wearing sunglasses. He decided the best way to find out was to ask his grandfather.  
  
"Grandfather, who are they?"  
  
"Oh they are your teachers," Harrison answered casually.  
  
And for the third time since he entered the said room, Harry's jaw dropped and he uttered a single word. "What!?"  
  
This time Harrison Seth Potter looked at his grandson directly in the eye and said, "A Potter needs to know how to defend him or herself, especially you since Voldemort is specifically after your head. The defenses you were taught at school are child's play and there is no way you will survive if you and Voldemort duel head on.  
  
Standing before you is the current twenty-five of the world's best swordsman, martial artist, weapons master, poison dealer, knife-thrower, spell caster, sorcerer, necromancer, trickster and liar.  
  
(A/N yes liar! People need to know how to lie effectively!)  
  
From tomorrow onwards, they will teach you all their skill and talent and you will learn how to properly defend yourself.  
  
I don't care whether you have school or not but you will not leave the Potter grounds until you defeat each one of them at what they're best at. It is not an impossible task; I managed to defeat my twenty-five so stop giving me that face.  
  
Since tomorrow you will start your training, you have this afternoon and tonight free. I would advise against exploring the manor since you'll find yourself getting to know this place with the mountains and gardens quite well depending on your teachers' choice of a "classroom".  
  
I would advise you to either look through the clothes and books you are to use in each class; they are on your bed or look in the libraries on the subjects. They are most likely in the dark arts section.  
  
You know, your father would not have died in the pitiful way he did if he did not run away and completed his training. Speaking of it that way, all the people who died by Voldemort's killing curse didn't complete they're training either.  
  
I completed it and I'm still alive. So I advise you not to run away unless you want to live. Not that you'll have a choice. I will not allow the Heir of the Potter's family fortune to die.  
  
Have a nice evening!"  
  
He smirked and left the dining room along with all twenty-five of the men leaving behing a gaping Harry Potter.  
  
-_-_-  
  
~Meanwhile in the Wizarding World~  
  
"What do you mean he's missing!" A very angry Sirius roared at Albus Dumbledore before turning to two embarrassed kids, "And what do you mean when you forgot to write to him!! Do you have any idea how lonely it is for him at the Dursleys!"  
  
"Sirius! Calm down. I'm sure Albus will find him." Remus said trying to calm dowm his friend."  
  
"Well he'd better!" Sirius huffed and stormed out of the room.  
  
-_-_- ~Potter Manor; Dining Room~  
  
Harry stared in shock for a few minutes before getting up from his seat. He vowed to finish this course sooner so his friends wouldn't worry so much about him then stopped short.  
  
Oh I forgot that I don't have friends. It doesn't matter no one really cares. I vowed to finish this course as a Potter. I vow not as Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived but as Harry Artemis Potter the heir of the Potter estate.  
  
The only way to really pass this course is to throw away the past and concentrate on the course. Sirius used to say that James told him that all Potters are stubborn as hell and if that's true, he had no chance of changing his grandfather's mind so he might as well go along with it.  
  
He stretched and pressed the black gem on his bracelet, successfully transported into the black wing. He headed towards the libraries and was shocked by the mere size of it. The library consists of three gigantic rooms; the first is for beginners, second is for intermediate dark arts and the last is for masters.  
  
To Harry's surprise, the Unforgivables were considered as intermediate and he shuddered as he thought of the things in the master's room. When he went into the beginner's room, he realized that he didn't know what tomorrow's lesson is on and cursed himself for his stupidity. He quickly pressed the yellow button.  
  
Reaching his rooms, he went to his bed and gaped. With a jolt Harry realized with amusement that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. This place never managed to stop surprising him. On his bed were piles and piles of clothing with piles and piles of books. He sighed and wondered how on earth was he going to find his schedule in the mess.  
  
He took another look at the piles and started to panic. He found that he really really wanted it to be neat.  
  
Purga Pila. What the? Where did that come from?  
  
With a start, Harry realized that he was no longer panicking and a spell just came into his head. Somehow, he knew it would sort the mess out. He started to reach for his wand when another realization hit him. His wand was in his trunk, his trunk was somewhere with his grandfather. Simplified: He no longer had his wand.  
  
This day started as good and then became a nightmare! What am I going to do in my lessons without my wand and I have no idea where grandfather is! My only hope is my so-call wandless magic. There may be some truth in the proverb: When there is a will, there is a way.  
  
Harry closed his eyes in concentration and forced his breathing to be rhythmic. He raised his right hand in front of him and opened his eyes. Focusing on the piles on his bed, he said in a steady voice, "Purga Pila."  
  
For a spilt second, he thought it didn't work but the thought was quickly censored when he felt something not quite different from liquid fire inside him rising steadily. In front of him, the clothing and materials started rearranging themselves into seven piles with his schedule on top of them. To say Harry was pleased is an understatement.  
  
Nothing in his life had ever worked out right for him and for once things were going the way he wanted. He went to his bed and saw that his first teacher and opponent was the poison master. He briefly glanced at the books required and reached a hand to pressed the black stone on his wrist.  
  
A second later, the rooms were empty yet again.  
  
-_-_-  
  
~Potter Manor; Tiger Suite  
  
Harrison Seth Potter was also pleased as he watched his grandson did wandless magic through his crystal ball. Maybe he wasn't such a hopeless case after all. He was sure that before this incident, his grandson did not know the Sorting charm for only People doing wandless magic could use it.  
  
If Harry knew, that means the Potter power was there to guard and guide the boy. He waved a hand and the crystal ball on his lap disappeared. He waved another time and a diagram consisting of the Potters' security system appeared. He double-checked the shields that prevented Harry from leaving. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
Grimly, he remembered the day James escaped to Hogwarts. Oh no. He definitely will not make the same mistake twice and lose an heir the second time. No matter what people think, he was still getting older each day and he desperately needed an heir. Seeing that the shields and defences were okay and he also put some new ones that directly prevented outsiders from coming in, (the last thing he needed was for some fool to come and "rescue" his grandson) he lay down for his much-needed sleep.  
  
-_-_-  
  
~Voldemort's Headquarters~  
  
"You said that the Potter brat had disappeared?" Voldemort gleefuly asked the sniveling man beside him.  
  
"Yes mmmastter." Wormtail said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He pressed a finger on the mark on Wormtail's arm and by the end of the minute, a circle of hooded-figures appeared on sight.  
  
They were all looking warily at the Dark Lord for experience taught them that if you're summoned, it usually meant risky plans or pain. But what shocked them was when their lord summoned hundreds of bottles of champagne and ask them to drink. They eyed the bottles as if afraid there might be poison in it. (which very well might be the case)  
  
But they were reassured when the Dark Lord said, "The Potter brat is gone. I thought we should celebrate, eh!"  
  
And they started drinking. 


End file.
